


Deep //jenlisa//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [5]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: soulmate au! где после встречи с соулмейтом на руках расцветают цветы (татуировки на запястье), которые тускнеют, если ты долго/далеко от родственной души.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 3





	Deep //jenlisa//

Лиса бумажки цветастые раздает серым людям на сером асфальтном мосту — они хватают тонкие листы не глядя, на автомате — дизайнеры и работники типографии тратили рабочие дни и бессонные ночи на проектировки и печать — это никому не нужно. Лиса думает об этом, потому что по восемь часов открытого октября в день сквозняки в голове вызывают, а люди, мимо снующие, пустоту заполнить не помогают. Ничего не помогает. Лиса работает, чтобы оплачивать школу танцев — она говорит так всем, но сама себе не верит — ежемесячных переводов от родителей хватает на все её хобби — а Лисе просто пусто и скучно. А главное — одиноко.  
Лиса каждый вечер истории Чеён слушает и нервно перебирает огненно-рыжие волосы — у Розэ Джису есть и она счастлива безумно, крышесносно — и еще тысяча синонимов ни к чему — Лиса и представить не может, как это — и не скрывая Чеён завидует, каждый раз розово-фиолетовые розы на чужом запястье разглядывая, оглаживая подушечками пальцев — Чеён не злится никогда, только улыбается сочувствующе и тянется за фломастерами, а потом рисует у Лисы на руке цветы — каждый раз разные — осторожно покрывая нежную кожу тонкими линиями, а душу спокойствием и теплом.

Лиса думает об этом и на глаза наворачиваются слезы, тут же сметаемые беспардонно холодным октябрьским ветром, заставляющим их остатки не покидать глаз и мутить взгляд. Очередная разрисованная, исполосованная текстом бумажка отправляется из рук Лисы в чужие и привычно холодные — легкое касание пальцами — привычное дело — Лиса владельца рук не видит — не смотрит и глаза слезятся — и просто работать продолжает, глубже в куртку проваливаясь, потому что холодно страшно, а стоять еще три часа.

Дженни бесцельно гуляет по городу, ни на что не рассчитывая, но ничего и не ожидая — она одета во все черное, под стать настроению и погоде. Она останавливается на мосту и смотрит вниз — там вода бушует глубокая и синяя — Дженни всегда любила синий, и воду любила. Дженни только жизнь свою не любила и никого по-настоящему. Запястья девственно чисты, а сердце свободно, полное октябрьского ветра и иногда дождя, выплескивающегося по ночам в подушку. Дженни двигается дальше по серому асфальту шаг за шагом и протягивает руку к рыжеволосой девушке, раздающей какие-то бумажки — Дженни читать не собирается, смотреть даже — просто девушка — единственное яркое пятно в сером квартале, дне, городе. Легкое касание пальцами — привычное дело — Дженни на девушку во все глаза смотрит и уходит, оглядываясь.

Лиса вваливается в темную квартирку — свет не включает, потому что и так неплохо и привычно, и Чеён будить не хочется — у неё есть Джису, но живут они с Лисой все ещё вместе — а на часах уже за одиннадцать — Лиса домой пешком шла по ночным улочкам, потому что в душе чувство приятное разрастается, растекается теплом и осыпается звездами и гулять хочется. Лиса раздевается и идет на кухню чай заваривать — черный и лимона немного — и чашка — пустая еще — из руки падает — на запястье темно-синие гортензии. Не нарисованные. Яркие, живые, лучащиеся счастьем и любовью кого-то, Лисе неизвестного. Лиса ничего не понимает.

Дженни падает на кровать, не снимая куртки, но потом жарко становится и она стягивает совсем не по-октябрьски легкую ветровку, оставаясь в футболке и тихо ахает — рука синеет ярко, мелкими красивыми цветами. Дженни понимает все.

На следующий день Дженни стремглав бежит к знакомому мосту, не разбирая дороги и сбивая множество серых людей в поисках единственной огненной девушки с цветными листовками, потому что знает — у неё цветы на руке такие же темно-синие — в любимый цвет Дженни.

Они сталкиваются сначала руками, потом лбами, а затем губами, и целуют так, словно всю жизнь ждали — потому что так и есть. И цветы расцветают ярче. И в глазах у них океаны темно-синие.


End file.
